The Moon and Stars
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: AU. Ya, Hinamori teringat pada kekonyolan itu. Saat di mana ia memergoki Ichigo yang sedang berduaan di taman hiburan dengan Inoue Orihime. A birthday fic for Himeka Walker. R&R?


**Warning:** Plot abal, gaje, OOC parah, gombal. =A=q

Words: 790 (Story only)

**ENJOY IT!**

**

* * *

The Moon and Stars**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

~Birthday Present for: **Himeka Walker**~

.

**Summary:** Ya, Hinamori teringat pada kekonyolan itu.  
Saat di mana ia memergoki Ichigo yang sedang berduaan di  
taman hiburan dengan Inoue Orihime.

* * *

Kedua insan itu hanya termangu. Tangan keduanya yang beralaskan pasir putih pantai saling bertautan. Dan bersamaan dengan bertautnya tangan tersebut, mata amber dan hazel tengah menatap lurus ke depan; memandang horizon gelap di mana tadi mereka melihat sang surya yang kembali ke peraduan. Sungguh, pemandangan matahari terbenam yang tadi dilihat oleh pasangan kekasih ini adalah salah satu dari yang terindah yang pernah mereka alami. Mungkin, bagi orang lain, ini adalah pemandangan yang biasa saja. Tapi…. Yah, kau tahu, bukan? Cinta membuat semuanya menjadi indah.

Tak terkecuali bagi Ichigo dan Hinamori.

Hari ini—di bulan Oktober yang ceria—adalah hari di mana keduanya genap dua tahun menjalin cinta. Setelah berbagai suka duka yang mereka jalani bersama, tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan tahun kedua mereka datang begitu saja. Memang, tak semua hal dalam dua tahun itu penuh dengan kenangan membahagiakan. Ada juga berbagai kenangan sedih yang mewarnai kisah mereka. Mulai dari kecemburuan, salah sangka, hingga… perselingkuhan.

_Well_, mungkin memang persoalan yang terakhir tak terjadi pada semua pasangan. Dan biasanya, perselingkuhan dapat menghancurkan suatu hubungan. Mau tak mau, waut wajah Hinamori berubah masam begitu mengingat masalah terpelik bagi hubungan mereka berdua. Ya, Hinamori teringat pada kekonyolan itu. Saat di mana ia memergoki Ichigo yang sedang berduaan di taman hiburan dengan Inoue Orihime. Dan ia yang marah, seminggu berikutnya langsung saja balas dendam; Hinamori pun berselingkuh dengan Kira Izuru.

Bisa menebak yang terjadi selanjutnya? Yah, masalah jadi kian pelik, dan hubungan mereka berdua pun berakhir. Tapi, kemudian mereka saling merenungkan kesalahan masing-masing. Dan akhirnya, keduanya kembali berbaikan setelah adanya kecelakaan fatal yang menyebabkan kelumpuhan sementara bagi kaki Hinamori.

_Ah…, dulu memang benar-benar konyol…_, batin Hinamori. Segera saja sebuah senyum lebar nampak di wajah sang hawa, membuat Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya jadi bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa, Momo?"

Yang ditanya kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara baritone milik sang kekasih menjangkau pendengarannya. Buru-buru Hinamori menggeleng, dan menyahut perkataan Ichigo dengan rona merah yang nampak di pipinya. "T-ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Sungguh! Aku tadi hanya…, melamun. Ya! Melamun!"

Tentu saja Ichigo tak percaya. Suara Hinamori yang gelagapan, serta sikap ceria yang terlalu dibuat-buat sudah cukup sebagai bukti adanya hal yang disembunyikan oleh Hinamori. "Benar?" tanya Ichigo menyelidik. Tapi Hinamori hanya mengangguk kencang—hal ini membuat kecurigaan Ichigo membesar.

Bukannya Ichigo ingin mengorek-ngorek masalah orang lain—bukan. Hanya saja, belakangan ini ia merasa adanya keanehan pada sikap Hinamori. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinamori mengatakan bahwa ia bosan. Hei, bukankah kebosanan merupakan gejala berakhirnya suatu hubungan? Ichigo sudah pernah mengalami hal itu, dan ia tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Bagaimana pun, ia sadar bahwa dirinya ternyata memang benar-benar mencintai Hinamori. Dan perasaan yang berharga ini, tak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun.

Tangan mereka berdua masih bertaut, dan Hinamori masih diam membisu. Hingga akhirnya, Ichigo mendengar sebuah desahan panjang—milik Hinamori. "Tadi aku hanya memikirkan mengenai masalah kita yang dulu. Kau tahu? Saat kau dengan Inoue-san dan aku dengan Kira-kun…."

Rahang Ichigo mengeras. Mengapa Hinamori harus memikirkan hal itu pada hari ini? Padahal seharusnya malam ini hanya milik mereka berdua semata! Tapi, mengapa masalah itu terus saja muncul seolah menghantui malam mereka?

"Maafkan aku, Momo…." Sebuah permintaan maaf melayang begitu saja dari mulut Ichigo. Hinamori kemudian menoleh, lalu mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Untuk apa, Ichigo-kun?"

"Semuanya," sahut Ichigo pelan. Suaranya pada saat itu... amat penuh dengan penyesalan. Membuat Hinamori mau tak mau menjadi turut prihatin.

Segera saja, Hinamori melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Ichigo—memberinya penghiburan. Sembari tersenyum, Hinamori menunjuk bulan yang tepat ada di atas mereka. Bulan, yang bersinar temaram dalam langit penuh bintang. "Apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung dan tak mengerti.

"Kau lihat bulan dan bintang di sana?" Hinamori balas bertanya. Ichigo kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk. "Nah, kau merasa tidak? Bulan dan bintang itu seperti kita berdua. Mereka selalu muncul bersamaan, dan tak terpisahkan. Memang, terkadang ada awan mendung yang melintas dan menutupi terangnya cahaya mereka berdua. Tapi, setelah awan mendung itu menyingkir, mereka akan bersinar seperti biasa! Kau mengerti 'kan, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia gemas dengan perilaku Hinamori yang kekanakan, namun—anehnya—tulus. Kemudian, dikeluarkannya sebuah cengiran senang dan tanpa dikomando segera merangkul kekasihnya. "Iya… Iya… Aku mengerti penjelasanmu, Hinamori-_**sensei**_," goda Ichigo.

"Ukh!" Hinamori mengerucutkan bibirnya—sebal. "Kau itu! Aku kan hanya mencoba menjelaskan! Tapi kau malah—"

Terlambat. Perkataan Hinamori diputus dengan paksa oleh Ichigo lewat sebuah ciuman hangat. Langsung saja rona merah kembali muncul di pipi Hinamori. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada," balas Ichigo iseng. "_**Happy anniversary, Momo.**_"

Kini, Hinamori tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi, ia kini berpikir. Bahwa dua tahun yang mereka jalani—meskipun sulit dan memiliki banyak rintangan—agaknya membawa hasil baik bagi mereka berdua.

Sama seperti bulan dan bintang yang pada akhirnya tetap menyinari langit malam, tak peduli seberapa banyak mendung yang menghampiri.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

A/N:** GYAAAAAH! OLIP! MAAF KADOKU ABAL! UDAH TELAT, ABAL PULA! GYAAAAH! Silakan bunuh saja aku karena mempublish sampah ini! DDX  
Maaf abal, Liv! Udah diedit tiga kali juga rasanya masih tetep abal! Apalagi coret-coretan di binder! Bah, makin abal lagi!  
Dan untuk para penghuni FBI, maaf saya tau-tau nongol dengan sampah nggak guna macem ini. T_T Silakan rajam saya kalau Anda mau.

**131010—DeBeilschmidt aka rdb**

**.**

**~Review, unyu?~**


End file.
